


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Skyla Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [47]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Skyla always looked up to her grandfather, and wanted to be a Gym Leader like him. She succeeded eventually, but how? This is her story, from her deciding on her goal, to her achieving it. Part of the Resetverse. Written by partner555





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Skyla Gaiden

In the skies above Mistralton City, ten-year old Skyla looked out the window. She saw the huge variety of Flying-type Pokemon native to Unova and watched in wonder as they flew with the winds.

Skyla watched as female Unfezant flew with great skill in formation.

She saw a Braviary effortlessly help some tired Rufflet by letting them rest on its back.

There were several Vullaby, spiralling upwards on a thermal.

Skyla even saw a lone Sigilyph gliding through the air with such effortless grace that she can't help but be captivated.

While Skyla watched them all fly with the winds, her mind began having thoughts of Pokemon creating fast wind currents on the battlefield, using the winds to their advantage while the opponent couldn't adapt. She imagined her Pokemon flying with the winds, using them to increase their own speed, or boosting their attacks with it. Skyla imagined herself using that move to win countless victories.

Skyla stopped herself. She had more important things to think about. She was going to see her idol again!

"We're almost there Skyla," said her father, Miles Jr., as the plane prepared to land, taking Skyla out of her thoughts. "Your grandpa would love to see us after so long."

"Dad, do you know why Grandpa became a Flying-type Gym Leader?"

Her dad closed his blue eyes and rubbed his wide jaw in thought before he remembered what his dad told him.

"Well, he once said he stumbled onto a pond full of Ducklett and Swanna when he was very young, back when he still had red hair like I do. Your grandpa was watching them when suddenly, they all flew into the skies with such grace and beauty that he became inspired to specialise in Flying-type Pokemon. He started the gym so he could show everyone how wonderful the Flying-type Pokemon of Unova can be."

Skyla nodded and began thinking. _"I'm going to continue Grandpa's dream! And I'll be a Gym Leader just like him to do it!"_

"Excited to see your grandpa dear?" asked her kimono-wearing mother, Huuro, speaking with a Johtonian accent. Her black hair was styled the same way as her daughter's.

"Yup!"

* * *

 

The plane landed, and all passengers disembarked.

"Alright!" said Skyla. "Let's see Grandpa!"

She started running straight to where her grandfather is, the Mistralton Gym.

"Oi! You're supposed to come _this_ way!" shouted an airport official.

Skyla's face formed a pout. "Do we have to? I want to see grandpa now! I have an important question to ask him!"

"Sorry Skyla," said her mother. "We have to follow the rules at airports, after all."

"Fine," Skyla said with a huff.

* * *

 

After going through the airport checks, Miles Jr. hired a rental car and drove the three of them and their luggages to the Mistralton Gym where his dad worked and lived. Entering the gym, they saw a young challenger leaving, looking disappointed but determined.

In the main battle arena, the Gym Leader Miles smiled and waved at them.

"Hey everyone! Nice to see you after so long!" he said as he hugged all three of them. "No trouble getting here, I hope?"

"Skyla almost got in trouble with airport security since she wanted to see you right away, but they let it slide," answered Huuro after being released from her father-in-law's hug.

"They took forever!" shouted Skyla.

"There was a queue," said her father.

"A slow queue!" Skyla continued.

"I'm pretty sure they did their jobs as fast as they could so you would stop pestering them to finish," said her mother.

Chuckling, Miles lifted his granddaughter. "Well, you're here now. Want me to tell you about my most recent win as gym leader?"

"Yes!" shouted Skyla.

"Okay," Miles said as he put his granddaughter back down and took her to sit at the spectator seatings at the sides of the arena. "The challenger was here for his eighth and last badge. Like many challengers, he came with a Rock-type, an Electric-type and an Ice-type for my Flying-types."

"Did he really think that was all he needed to defeat you?" asked Skyla.

" _Unlike_ many other challengers, this one was smart enough to know I would have counters for that, so he prepared his own counters. It ended up being a harder battle than usual for an eighth-badge challenger, but I managed to win in the end."

"And afterwards?" asked his granddaughter.

"Well, I told him that it was refreshing to find a challenger trying to use type-advantage against me _knowing_ that wouldn't be enough and also coming prepared for the tricks I had up my sleeve," answered Skyla's grandfather. "I also gave him training tips for the Flying-types he had."

"That's nice of you," said Skyla.

"A Gym Leader's purpose is making sure the people who _do_ reach the league are properly prepared," said Miles. "I had no reason to not give him advice to make him a better trainer."

Skyla took all this in, before she remembered she had a question to ask.

"Think I could become a gym leader, just like you?" she asked.

Though surprised, Miles began smiling. "Yes, you can. Why do you want to be a gym leader?"

"To continue your dream!" answered Skyla.

Miles' smile froze, though Skyla didn't notice. "Is that your only reason?"

"Yup!"

"You've got a long road ahead of you if you want to become a gym leader just like me. Are you ready for it?"

"I'm taking the first step now," Skyla answered as she stood up and took one step forwards.

"Good," said Miles. He then turned to his son and daughter-in-law. "How long will you three be here again?"

"Schools out, and Huuro and I both managed to get our bosses to approve long holidays for us. We'll be staying for a month," answered Miles Jr. "Enough time to show Skyla the basics."

"Excellent," said his father. "Come on Skyla, I have an egg that's due to hatch soon."

* * *

 

In the nursery section of the gym, Miles took the incubator from its shelf. The incubator readings said it was about to hatch, which was then confirmed by the egg's glow. Quickly taking the egg out, he gave it to Skyla.

Skyla looked at the egg, smiling in anticipation. When it finished hatching, she was looking at a blue-coloured water bird.

"Ducklett!" it said.

"My first Pokemon!" Skyla said as she hugged it.

Miles took out a Pokeball and gave it to Skyla.

"Here," he said. "Now, the Ducklett will technically be registered to me, but it's yours."

Skyla tapped the Pokeball onto the Ducklett. The Ducklett was absorbed in, and registered the capture. When that was done, Skyla brought the Ducklett out again and hugged it once more.

"Ready for your lesson?" asked Miles.

"Ready!" said Skyla excitedly.

"This is the most important lesson for a gym leader, and for all type specialists for that matter, so pay close attention," said her grandfather. "The biggest disadvantage of being a type specialist is that everyone knows your weaknesses. Understand?"

"Yes, and what's the biggest advantage?"

""Everyone" includes you," answered Miles. "Knowing your own vulnerabilities, you can plan, train around, and even overcome them."

Skyla nodded.

"You also have an idea of what to expect from opponents who know what Pokemon you'll bring out, so you can prepare something in response long in advance," continued Miles.

"I get it," said Skyla in understanding.

"Good, because this is the most important thing for type specialists to understand. That everybody knows your weaknesses, and that everybody includes you, so you have some idea of what to prepare," said her grandfather.

"Okay. So what's the next lesson?"

"I'll show you the proper care and nurturing of Flying-type Pokemon, starting with your Ducklett."

* * *

 

After a few minutes of walking, Miles and Skyla reached the pond where Miles kept his Ducklett and Swanna.

"Ok Skyla," said Miles as he pointed to the pond. Skyla watched them as they dived below the surface. "Know what they're doing?"

Skyla shook her head.

"They're diving for their favourite food, peat moss," said Miles as the Ducklett and Swanna resurfaced eating the moss.

"Oh, I see!" said Skyla as she brought her Ducklett to the pond where it joined the others in diving for food.

"I think it's almost time," said Miles, noticing the day turning to dusk.

"For wha-" asked Skyla before she got her answer.

The Swanna started dancing, with the Ducklett watching them. Skyla noticed they were dancing in a circular pattern.

"Swanna dance whenever it starts becoming nighttime," explained Miles. He pointed to one of the Swanna. "See that Swanna, dancing in the middle?"

"Yes."

"That's the flock leader, and my most powerful Swanna. The flock leader always dances in the middle."

Skyla and Ducklett continued watching the dance in awe.

Nodding, Skyla pointed to the flock leader and turned to her Ducklett. "You'll reach that level one day."

"Ducklett!"

After making sure Skyla was asleep, Miles went to his son's and daughter-in-law's room. He knocked on the door and was let in.

"Can we talk about Skyla?" asked Miles.

"What happened?" asked his son.

"Nothing, it's just about her reason for becoming a gym leader."

"What do you mean?" asked Huuro.

"She says her reason for becoming a gym leader like me is to continue my dream. While I'm fine with being a role model, I'm not sure how much she can grow as a person if she tries to be a carbon copy of me."

Miles Jr. and Huuro shared a look.

"Skyla always looked up to you," said Huuro. "I guess we never realised how much."

"If we tell Skyla she's trying too hard to be like you, she might ignore us," said Miles Jr. with a sigh. "She will have to realise on her own that while looking up to others is fine, she also has to be herself. And I think it will have be you that prompts her into making that realisation."

* * *

 

_(The next morning)_

"How much do you know about Woobat and Swoobat?" asked Miles as he took Skyla and her Ducklett to where he kept those Pokemon.

"Only that one evolves into the other," admitted Skyla sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed. We all learn as we grow up," said Miles. _"And hopefully you'll find other reasons to be a gym leader other than continuing my legacy."_

"Anyway, they're Psychic and Flying types, and Woobat evolves into Swoobat through high happiness," said Miles. "They also prefer to live in dark forests or caves."

Reaching the Woobat line area of the Gym, Skyla could see for herself what her grandfather meant by dark. One Woobat then swooped down to take a closer look at Skyla. It then went to Skyla's forehead and left a heart-shaped mark.

Miles was amused. "Know what that means?"

"Woobat likes me?" answered Skyla as the Woobat flew away.

"Well, that, and according to old folktales, those marks are said to bring good fortune," said Miles. "Looks like you have a bright future ahead of you."

* * *

 

_(A few hours later)_

"Let's cover battle tactics now," said Miles as he and Skyla walked to the arena.

Skyla looked out the window, and noticed how the trees moved in the breeze, and she remembered the move she thought of.

"Grandpa, I have this great idea for a move," said Skyla.

"Oh?" said her grandfather. "Tell me more."

"You know how sometimes the weather can get very windy?"

"Yes."

"If I can figure out how to do that in battle, if I can create a new move, imagine how many battles I'll win!"

"I think your idea is a great one," praised Miles, who thought this will lead to Skyla realising she doesn't have to be exactly like him.

* * *

 

Skyla and Miles reached the arena, and Skyla released her Pokemon for its first training session.

"Okay Ducklett, let's see what you got!"

Ducklett unleashed a stream of water.

"Water Gun, nice," said Skyla. "Know any other moves?"

Ducklett shook its head.

"That's fine, we can practice this move I have in mind. Let's try making the weather windy! Go!"

Her Pokemon only tilted its head.

"You should probably explain your idea to Ducklett," suggested her grandfather. "You're trying to create a new move after all."

"Oh, right," said Skyla. "See the breeze outside?"

Ducklett nodded.

"My idea is to somehow create windy weather in battle, a move that can give the advantage to Flying-type Pokemon," said Skyla. "Kinda like how Rain Dance helps Water-types."

Skyla noticed her Pokemon understanding.

"There, you get it now. Okay, let's try again. Try flapping your wings very hard."

Ducklett did so. It only resulted in Ducklett flying higher.

"Looks like we need to work on it more," said Skyla.

"Agreed," said Miles.

* * *

 

The month came and went, and it was time for Skyla and her parents to go home.

"Bye everyone," said Miles Sr. "Come visit again next year."

"We will," said Huuro.

"Grandpa, I will keep training with Ducklett and work on that move."

"I know."

"Time to go," said Miles Jr. "Bye dad."

"Bye son. Skyla, make sure to take good care of your Ducklett, okay?"

"Okay! Bye grandpa!"

_"Another year older, another year wiser. While I'm glad you want to be a gym leader, I hope next year, your answer to "Why" will change,"_ thought Miles after they left.

* * *

 

_(A year later)_

Now eleven years old, Skyla went straight inside the gym and hugged her grandfather as soon as she saw him.

"Grandpa!" she said.

"Skyla!" said Miles as he hugged her back. "No trouble this year I hope?"

"Nope! The airport people were much faster this year!" answered Skyla.

"When we arrived, Huuro and I saw the looks of terror they had at seeing Skyla," said Miles Jr.

"They actually let us skip the queue and did their checks on us immediately," said Huuro.

"I choose to interpret that as there being no trouble," said the gym leader with a sigh. "Skyla, how's your Ducklett?"

"I did as you said and took proper care of it!" she answered. "And it evolved!"

Skyla released her Pokemon, and out came a white water bird.

"Swanna!"

Smiling, her grandfather stroked Skyla's Swanna. "Skyla took real good care of you, didn't she?"

"Swan!" confirmed Swanna as it enjoyed Miles' stroking.

Suddenly, someone spoke up. "Er, am I interrupting something?"

The family turned and saw that there was a challenger for Miles. He had green hair and green eyes, and was wearing green and yellow clothes.

"Oh don't you worry, my son and his family are just visiting me over the summer school holidays. They'll be staying for..."

"Two weeks this year dad," said Miles Jr.

"Yeah, that. We can still do your gym battle though. My granddaughter would love to see it," said the gym leader before an idea entered his head. "What's your name and what badge are you here for?"

"Aero, and I'm here for my first badge. I only have one Pokemon since I just started on my journey."

"Perfect!" said Miles excitedly. "I think you're at just the right level for my granddaughter to fight against!"

"Wait, what?" asked a surprised Aero.

"She wants to be the next gym leader here, so she's going to have to start facing some challengers at some point," explained the gym leader. "She actually had her Pokemon for a year now, but of course, she's still young. You fine with this?"

"Uhm, sure?" said Aero.

Skyla headed towards where the gym leader normally stood while the actual gym leader took the referee position. Aero took the challenger's side.

"Before we begin, Skyla, did your answer change?" asked Miles. "Why do you want to become a gym leader?"

"Why would it change? I want to continue your dream," answered Skyla.

"I see," said Miles, not letting his disappointment show. He looked between Skyla and Aero.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Skyla, acting on my behalf as gym leader, and the challenger, Aero. The battle will end when there is a clear winner or one side forfeits. Bring out your Pokemon!" said Miles.

Skyla motioned for her Swanna to take to the field as Aero released his Pokemon, a Swoobat.

"Begin!"

"Aerial Ace!" and Swanna shot forwards, with razor winds being left behind in its wake.

"Heart Stamp!" and Swoobat sent forth a pink heart towards Swanna. Swanna pierced through the attack and continued on towards Swoobat.

"Oh sh-" Aero cut himself off when he remembered an eleven-year old is present. "Double Team to get out of the way!"

Swoobat used the move, several copies scattering around the battlefield as Swanna passed through one of them. Swanna looked at all the remaining clones, trying to determine where the real one was.

"Let's use Aqua Ring!"

Aero frowned as Swanna covered itself in aquatic rings. This was going to make things harder.

"Try Gust!" ordered Aero, and Swoobat flapped its wings to send wind attacks towards Swanna.

"Dodge, then Bubble Beam all the clones! We'll find the real one!"

After evading Swoobat's Gust, Swanna launched streams of bubbles at every clone. After several clones disappeared, one cried out in pain.

"There!" pointed Skyla. "Feather Dance, then Aerial Ace!"

As he witnessed the Swanna dancing and soaring towards his Pokémon, Aero tensed up and bared his teeth. It was time for their trump card.

"Return!" and Swoobat glowed with a powerful white aura and met Swanna's Aerial Ace head on.

Both Skyla and Aero felt the shockwave from the impact, and both Pokémon were knocked back to their trainers, unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" declared Miles. "This battle is a draw!"

"What happens in a draw?" asked Skyla.

"In the event of a draw, the gym leader gets to decide whether or not the challenger gets the badge," answered her grandfather. "Tell me Skyla, is Aero here deserving of the badge?"

Skyla thought about the question, and knew there was only one answer.

"Yes. You taught me that Swoobat evolve from Woobat if they have high happiness, which means Aero must have taken good care of his Pokemon."

Skyla shrugged. "Of course, it's possible he was just _given_ the Swoobat, but the power of the Return he used just now is proof of how happy this Swoobat is with its trainer. I say he gets the badge."

"Well said, Skyla. And well done, Aero," said Miles as he praised both of them. Taking something out of his pocket, he walked towards Aero. "Take the Jet Badge. It's yours."

"Thanks, sir," said Aero as he looked at his first badge admiringly. Aero then took his leave, before he remembered something. "Skyla right? That was a good battle, and you're much younger than me. Impressive."

After he left, Miles turned to his granddaughter. "Well done on your first gym battle."

* * *

 

"Skyla, I've been meaning to ask," said her grandfather after his family unpacked their bags. "Remember that move you were talking about? Did you make any progress?"

Skyla looked embarrassed. "None."

"Hmm, I was hoping you'd make a breakthrough," said Miles as he frowned. "What's the problem?"

"We tried making windy weather in battle, like we see other Pokemon use weather moves on tv, but all it does is make Swanna look like it has a tummy ache," said Skyla. "And when we tried going into windy weather for inspiration, Swanna only got blown around."

"I see." Miles closed his eyes in thought. After a few seconds, he reopened them. "I have an idea. Skyla, go back to the battlefield. I'll meet you there."

"Okay Skyla," said Miles as he arrived. Skyla turned to attention. Miles took a Pokeball and released a Swanna. "Remember this one? It's my strongest Swanna. I think it can help."

"How?" asked Skyla.

"Swanna knows Hurricane. When it uses Hurricane, strong winds are formed to attack the opponent. If we can modify that just right, that may be the breakthrough we need to create that move you talked about," answered her grandfather.

"Great idea! Though we'll need to make sure my Swanna can actually _fly_ in those kinds of winds," said Skyla as she released her own Pokemon. "No point creating a whole new move if my own Pokemon gets blown away."

"True," said Miles. "Anyway, Swanna, Hurricane!"

Miles' Swanna flapped its wings, and powerful winds formed across the battlefield.

"Don't get blown away!"

Skyla's Swanna tried to obey, but the winds took it for a ride and it hit a wall. Miles' Skyla stopped its attack.

"Maybe that was too powerful," said Miles as Skyla checked on her Pokemon.

"We're ready for another go," said Skyla after Swanna assured her it's fine.

* * *

 

"Okay, Hurricane once more, but decrease its power!"

Miles' Swanna released winds across the battlefield once more, this time, much easier for Skyla's Pokemon to handle.

"Try flying with the winds!" said Skyla. Her Swanna did so, and found itself moving faster, but it always felt in control of where it flew.

"That's enough," said Miles after a while. His Swanna stopped its attack. "Skyla, how's your Pokemon?"

"It's feeling just fine," said Skyla after she took a quick look.

"Good. Ready to try stronger winds now?"

"Ready!"

Miles Swanna used a stronger Hurricane this time. Skyla's Swanna flew with the winds again.

"I think we can do stronger now!" said Skyla.

"You two were training all day yesterday. Are you sure you don't want a break?" asked Miles.

"Yeah," said Skyla. "Swanna and I both agreed to do more training today."

"Very well. We'll practice Hurricane today. Were you paying attention to how my Swanna performed the move? Describe it in your own words."

"Your Swanna flaps its wings in a pattern, which forms powerful gusts of wind to attack the opponent."

"Correct, now try it for yourself."

Skyla motioned for her Swanna to do so. Swanna tried imitating the wing movements of Miles' Swanna, but couldn't manage it.

"Looks like you need some move tutoring," said Miles as he motioned for his own Swanna to come forward. "Show them."

Miles' Swanna moved its wings in a pattern, but slow enough for Skyla's Swanna to follow.

"Copy it," said Skyla.

Her Pokemon did so. The more they did it, the more Skyla's Swanna got a handle on the movements.

"Okay, let's try again. Hurricane!"

Her Pokemon flapped its wings in the pattern it learned, and winds formed across the battlefield.

"Good," said Miles. "We'll keep practicing this today, and tomorrow, you can start work on turning Hurricane into your new move. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Well, since it involves creating winds, how does Wind Works sound?" asked Skyla.

"That's a good name."

* * *

 

_(The next day)_

"Okay Swanna, here's the difference between Hurricane and Wind Works," said Skyla. "When you use Hurricane, you can't use another attack. With Wind Works, after using it, the winds should stay so you're free to use another attack. Understand?"

Her Pokemon nodded.

"Okay, let's try it. Use Hurricane, then try to make the winds stay after you stop the attack."

Swanna used Hurricane and winds formed across the battlefield. It cut off its attack, and the winds stopped.

"No, that wasn't what we wanted," said Skyla. "Picture what we want, then try again."

Swanna concentrated, and its eyes briefly glowed. Winds formed once more, and after Swanna stopped, they managed to remain longer than previously.

"That's it!" encouraged Skyla. "I'm not sure what you did, but it was working! Again!"

Swanna's eyes glowed once more, this time noticed by Skyla. Winds formed once again, and managed to stay even longer.

"Alright, it's working!" praised Miles.

Excited, Swanna kept at it, and with every attempt, the weather condition remained longer and longer.

* * *

 

_(Several days later)_

"Swanna, Wind Works!" shouted Skyla. Swanna's eyes glowed, and fast wind currents formed across the battlefield. Swanna took advantage of the winds, flying with them to increase its speed.

"Aerial Ace!" said Skyla, and Swanna used the winds to increase its speed, zooming across the battlefield leaving razor winds in its wake.

"Well done Skyla!" said her grandfather. "You'll make a fine gym leader one day."

"Yeah, I'll be able to continue your dream!"

In her excitement, Skyla did not notice Miles frowning in disappointment.

* * *

 

_(Several years later)_

"Okay Skyla, I'm not ready to retire just yet, but starting today, I will be having you handle more and more of the challengers who arrive. Understood?"

Now twenty, Skyla has grown up into a fine young woman, and was now assisting with her grandfather full-time at the gym.

"Yes Grandpa," she said.

"Once more, why do you want to become a gym leader?"

"Grandpa, you've been asking me that question every year," said Skyla with a sigh. "To continue your dream of course."

"A challenger has entered," said the sensor Miles had installed a few years ago.

"Okay Skyla, go handle them."

"Roger," said Skyla as she darted off to face the challenger.

Once more, she didn't notice the disappointment her grandfather had at her answer.

* * *

 

_(Several months later)_

Skyla flopped onto her bed, frustrated. It has been nine months since her grandfather had her handle the challengers, and eventually, she started handling all of them. Despite that, her grandfather has yet to officially retire and name her as his successor.

Her starter Swanna looked at her in concern.

"Swanna, am I doing something wrong? Or is it something I'm not doing? Why doesn't Grandpa think I'm ready to become the official Gym Leader yet? I'm already practically the Gym Leader for all intents and purposes!"

Swanna did not know the answer.

* * *

 

_(The next day)_

On her way back to the gym after lunch, Skyla accidentally bumped into a couple, and suddenly there was a bolt of electricity.

"Whoops, sorry about that. You surprised us," said the girl, who looked about fifteen, had shoulder-length blonde hair and yellow eyes, weird z-shaped marks on her cheeks, and a Joltik on her head. She was also quite tall, taller than Skyla, and just as busty. She wore a black shirt with an image of Elesa on it and yellow pants.

"Her Joltik hatched recently, and gets surprised easily," explained the boy, who also looked fifteen, though with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was also slightly shorter than the girl he's with. He was dressed like a waiter, with a white-buttoned shirt and black pants. "It uses Thunderbolt on reflex when it gets scared."

It seemed to Skyla like the boy was trying to make excuses, and she looked around. It didn't look like anyone got hurt.

"Well, looks like no harm done," she said, deciding to let the incident slide. "I'm Skyla, the local gym leader, in practice anyway, if not in name. What're your names?"

"I'm Betty Snyder, aspiring Electric-type specialist," said the now named Betty. "And this is my boyfriend and personal cook, Jamie Oliver."

"My cooking is one of the reasons she fell in love with me," said the now named Jamie as he chuckled.

"Well, Mama always said that if possible, to find a man who can cook well," replied his girlfriend.

"Oh?" said Skyla. "An aspiring Electric-type specialist? Are you here to challenge the Mistralton Gym?"

"You bet!" declared Betty. "I'm here for my fifth badge."

"And you?" Skyla asked Jamie.

"I'm not taking part in the League Challenge. I'm just travelling to learn from chefs around Unova and got together with Betty during the last few months."

"Well, follow me," said the gym leader. "I was just on my way back to the gym. We can have your battle as soon as we get there."

As they took their leave, Jamie looked around and was relieved that no one seemed to realise the Thunderbolt came from Betty, not her Joltik.

* * *

 

_(At the gym)_

Miles looked up Betty's profile.

"Blitzle, Galvantula, Eelektrik, Emolga, Stunfisk and Joltik," said Miles. "From one type-specialist to another, what led you to decide to become an Electric-type specialist?"

_"Please let your answer be one that can help my granddaughter,"_ thought Miles.

"Well," said Betty. "Mama always liked Electric-types, and I'm a fan of Elesa, so I thought about being just like them."

Miles was disappointed by that answer.

"But that's no longer my only reason," continued Betty.

_"Maybe I got disappointed too quickly,"_ realised Miles.

"Mama took me on holiday to Johto once. One of the places we visited was this Mareep farm. The farmers let us come along with them as they took the Mareep out for a thunderstorm. Lightning struck the Mareep, and the wool was charged with electricity. The Mareep looked so beautiful," remembered Betty.

This jogged Skyla's memory of when she first thought about becoming the gym leader.

_In the skies above Mistralton City, ten-year old Skyla looked out the window. She saw the huge variety of Flying-type Pokemon native to Unova and watched in wonder as they flew with the winds._

_Skyla watched as female Unfezant flew with great skill in formation._

_She saw a Braviary effortlessly help some tired Rufflet by letting them rest on its back._

_There were several Vullaby, spiralling upwards on a thermal._

_Skyla even saw a lone Sigilyph gliding through the air with such effortless grace that she can't help but be captivated._

"After what I witnessed that day, I made my decision. I decided to become an Electric-type specialist to show everyone how wonderful Electric-type Pokemon can be!" finished Betty.

Skyla's eyes widened in realisation, and she looked at her grandfather. _"I get it Grandpa. I finally get it."_

Miles saw the look Skyla gave him, and smiled, but they have a gym battle to handle first.

"This is an official gym battle between Skyla, acting on my behalf as Gym Leader, and Betty, the challenger. This will be a three-on-three match, no substitutions allowed. Will both trainers bring out their Pokemon!"

"Just so you know, I'm going to win this gym battle with the power of my Electric-Types!" declared Betty, releasing her Emolga as she gave a wide grin. "But of course, from one type-specialist to another, I fully expect you to have counters for my Electric-Types. But I have counters for your counters!"

This triggered another memory Skyla had of several years ago as she remembered her grandfather's words.

_"Well, I told him that it was refreshing to find a challenger trying to use type-advantage against me knowing that wouldn't be enough and also coming prepared for the tricks I had up my sleeve."_

"Well said!" praised Skyla as she released her own Emolga.

"Begin!"

"Okay, I'll admit, some of your strategies really caught me off guard," complimented Betty.

"And you were impressive, being able to handle what I prepared as well as you did," complimented Skyla in turn. "But let's see you handle this! Wind Works!"

Swoobat's eyes glowed and the winds picked up speed. Blitzle could barely hold its ground but Swoobat flew with the wind.

"Did you create a new weather condition!?" asked a shocked Betty.

"Turbulent winds are a natural weather condition. Something any pilot, like me, would know," said Skyla. "But yes."

Jamie looked worried for Betty.

"Blitzle, try firing a Thunderbolt at Swoobat!" ordered Betty.

Blitzle obeyed, and though it took everything it had to hold its ground against the winds, it still managed to take aim and fired a bolt of electricity at Swoobat. However, Swoobat easily dodged the attack as the winds carried it out of harm's way.

"Heart Stamp!" ordered Skyla, and Swoobat sent forth a pink heart towards Blitzle, knocking it off balance.

"This isn't working," said Betty as Blitzle managed to regain its footing despite the winds. "If we can't land a hit on it, then we'll just have to hit ourselves! Thunderbolt!"

"Wait, what?" asked Skyla as she and Swoobat stared dumbfounded at Blitzle hitting itself with its own Thunderbolt again and again.

Skyla quickly realised what they're doing.

_"Oh crap!"_ she thought. _"It's boosting itself. I'm not sure if it has Lightning Rod or Motor Drive, but either way, it's bad!"_

"Stop them! Use the winds to launch a more powerful Air Slash!" ordered Skyla, and Swoobat obeyed, launching sharp slashes of air that got bigger because of Wind Works.

"Thunderbolt!" ordered Betty, and Blitzle launched a bolt of electricity that was much larger than before. It overwhelmed Swoobat's Air Slash, and Swoobat itself barely managed to get out of the way of the massive Thunderbolt thanks to Wind Works, though its wings were nicked and it felt a slight jolt of pain.

"Looks like it's going to be all or nothing! Acrobatics! And use the winds to increase your momentum!" declared Skyla. Swoobat glowed blue and flew skilfully with the winds, increasing its speed while preparing to strike Blitzle.

"Thunderbolt it whenever you're ready!" said Betty, handing the initiative over to Blitzle.

Swoobat came in close, and Blitzle took its chance to fire another massive Thunderbolt while it was at point-blank range. Acrobatics met Thunderbolt head on, the collision causing injury to both Pokemon, knocking both of them out.

Miles looked at the results and made his call. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Since both trainers have no Pokemon left, this battle is a draw!"

"A draw? What happens in a draw?" asked Jamie from the sidelines.

"In the event of a draw, the gym leader gets to decide whether or not the challenger gets the badge," smirked Skyla.

"Betty, you came here to challenge the gym, with the intent of using Electric-types to claim victory. Of course, I had prepared many tricks for that, but you were able to handle them admirably. You were especially able to handle Wind Works very well. Before you, challengers almost always failed to adapt on the first try."

Skyla smiled as Betty's face brightened, and she continued. "Having your Blitzle use Electric-type attacks on itself to use its ability was also quite clever. And finally, as my grandfather over here once said, it's refreshing to find a challenger trying to use type-advantage against me while _knowing_ it won't be enough on its own, and also coming prepared with other tactics."

Taking out the Jet Badge, she walked over to Betty. "You get the badge. You've earned it. Take it, it's yours."

Taking the badge, Betty noticed her Blitzle regaining consciousness and ran to hug it.

"We did it Blitzle!" said Betty happily. "We got the Jet Badge!"

Blitzle smiled, before it began glowing. By the time it the glow died down, a Zebstrika stood where Blitzle was.

"Looks like you're a winner in more ways than one," smiled Skyla as Betty looked even happier than before. Jamie then came from the sidelines and gave Betty a kiss on the cheeks for her victory, making her blush slightly.

"Just three more badges!" said Jamie. "And I'll be there for you every step of the way!"

"Oh you," said Betty as she blushed even more. "I knew I made the right choice in you."

Skyla smirked at the scene.

"Anyway," said Betty as she returned her newly evolved Zebstrika. "I guess we'll be taking our leave. Let's go Jamie. Bye Skyla."

"Before you go, I've got something else for you," said Skyla as she took out a USB Drive. "This contains instructions on teaching your Pokemon the move Wind Works. Your Emolga could make use of it. This is my thanks for helping me realise something very important."

Skyla gave the USB Drive to Betty, who accepted it graciously.

"I'll be looking forward to your league appearance," finished Skyla.

After Betty and Jamie left, Miles turned to his granddaughter.

"One last time, why do you want to be a gym leader?" asked Miles with a smile.

"So I can show the world how wonderful the Flying-type Pokemon of Unova can be," answered Skyla. "Sure it's the same as your dream, but now, it's also my dream, and I'll achieve it my way."

"Good answer," said Miles, crying as he smiled. "Now I can do this with no regrets."

He took a deep breath while Skyla tried to hold back her joy.

"Skyla, I hereby declare you the next Gym Leader of Mistralton."

"Yes!" cried Skyla as she hugged her grandfather. "Thank you!"

She released her hug. "I swear, I will do my best as the Gym Leader!"

"I know you will," praised Miles.

Skyla smiled as she cried, and hugged her grandfather once more. After years of learning under her grandfather and training together with him, she was finally the Gym Leader of Mistralton City.


End file.
